


Goro vores his boyfriend

by Mabodofu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Corpse Desecration, Guro, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Spoilers, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabodofu/pseuds/Mabodofu
Summary: [MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LATE GAME] If it's going to be the last meeting between Akechi and the boy of his deepest fascination, then it might as well be made worthwhile, right?





	Goro vores his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta this at all as usual. I wrote like half on my phone while half asleep and the last half like before lunch while I'm hungry so yea don't be too critical. ANYWAYS dedicated to my fellow goroboys as usual I love all of you

The door swung open, and Akira’s eyes jotted towards the sudden incoming light. Even the stagnant air seemed less heavy until the door abruptly shut returning the closed cold cell to it's original state. 

“Long time no see.” A gentle voice. Smooth; familiar. It almost seemed to be echoing inside of that closed space. 

Akira tried to hold his gaze, although his vision was still hazy from residual drugs. His eyes faced forward, but his mind remained muddy and unclear. 

“You don't look very well.” The voice this time rang sharper in Akira’s ear, and was followed by a low chuckle. 

As if by instinct, Akira’s hair stood on end and his body tensed in response to the other boy's presence. But his mind was drawn to that alluring voice, lulled by its appealing tone.

“Regrettably, I don't have time for your confusion at present. I've come with business in mind, and I have a hunch you may know what that business is.“

Another smile. But it seemed insincere. 

“Akechi.”

A pause. 

“You know why I'm here… right?”

Akira looked downwards at the interrogation table and the room returned to silence. 

But Akechi knew. And Akira knew. They'd known for a long time it would come to this. 

Akechi placed his briefcase on the table and his eyes drifted as if thinking of something far away. After a minute however, he snapped the case open, removing a long black gleaming revolver. 

As expected of the talented boy, the cell guard was dead within seconds. Akira almost forgot a guard was there to begin with since he was so captivated by the brunette’s elegant movements. 

Akechi turned back to him with the same friendly expression. “This is just business...I'm here to do my job, so no hard feelings.”

Again, Akira didn't reply. Silence filled the room as Akechi hesitated, his finger still rubbing against the trigger of his revolver.

Instead of pulling the trigger, he set the gun down. “I'm almost disappointed by how easy this was. Didn't you see any of it coming?”

Of course he did. Akechi knew very well himself that Akira doubted his alignment. 

The real question was, why didn't you do anything about it? 

“Why did you...allow me into your heart?”

Was Akechi allowed to get this far due to some frivolous flaw like love? Impossible. Nothing added up. 

Akechi hated him. But he knew him. He knew he was a man of great intellect under that vapid and idiot expression he constantly wore.he knew this scruffy headed idiot was sly and conniving, and known since the day he tricked Akechi into being bedded by him.

Maybe even before that. Definitely. 

“I don't even know what to really say right now. Is there any last requests you want? Answers? I can give them to you”

Silence. 

Akechi was becoming increasingly frustrated by this lack of response, but he didn't allow it to show on his face. “Well, I'm just kidding of course. There's no point in doing you any favors when you'll be dead soon.”

The fact of the matter was that Akechi himself wanted a favor. He was stalling. 

Another smile. He didn't know what else to do. He'd done things like this so many times before, so why couldn't he just pull the trigger? 

“Won't you tell me? What you're thinking about right now.”

Akira looked back at him, and the air was tense. The scruffy idiot seemed still a bit hazed, but also on edge.

“...Not thinking about anything?” Akechi stepped closer, placing his gloved fingers softly along Akira’s shoulder. “Don't you wonder if I'll miss you? Or if I'll just forget about you, like all the rest.” 

He moved closer and around him, and embraced Akira from behind with his free arm,the other still clinging to the revolver.

“I'll never forget you. Is that what you want to hear?” he murmured softly. 

Getting a little carried away, he brought his lips to the back of Akira’s neck, gently sinking his teeth into the sturdy flesh. 

“Remember when we first did this? You were so ahead of yourself…” a low chuckle. Akira made no move to resist, so Akechi continued seeing where his actions took him.

His gloved hand caressed, his gun hand slid the cold metal under Akira’s shirt. Akira leaned back into his touch, as if savoring the little Akechi was giving him. Akechi as well began acting more with his desire than whatever plans he had planned (which had already fallen apart when he didn't pull the trigger).

“Akechi…” The name came out like a soft sigh, and it tickled Akechi’s senses. His lust pulsed faster through his veins at that single word, though the situation itself was helping his libido quite a bit as well. 

“Why don't we take this all the way?” Akechi breathed out, after finally taking a break from apparently eating out Akira’s neck. “My treat.”

Akira could only make a small noise in approval before Akechi grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him to the ground.

The lankier boy put the gun on the table before ripping off his standard blazer, crouching down to crawl over the now splayed out Akira. It was probably uncalled for to knock over the already bruised boy, but Akechi had his priorities. 

Soon enough, Akechi’s hands were all over the poor degenerate’s body, and the boy in response clung to and wrapped his arms around his ex-ally. Their bodies reacted naturally to each other's and their forms writhed together like worms tied with a string. 

Akechi took strong pleasure in seeing what his movements elicited in the other boy, and grinned through the deep kiss as his hands began tugging at Akira’s pants. 

Akira tried to moan, but Akechi bit his tongue, thus ending that effort. He could taste a bit of iron as some small droplets of red dropped out of Akira’s mouth along with a dollop of saliva.  

“You're enjoying yourself an awful lot for someone who doesn't have a tomorrow.” It was impossible for Akechi to keep his mouth shut, especially at a time like this. His hunger for the other boy ran more ardently than it usually did, and his usually refined technique was becoming sloppier by the second.

Akira was panting heavily beneath his body,and his appearance had become even more disheveled than it was after being beaten by the interrogation officers. His pants were halfway down his legs, rendering him immobile, his blazer was off his body but caught in his arms, and his turtle neck was rolled up enough for his nipples to peek out. A sheen of sweat coated that bare torso, and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. 

Akechi made no regards for Akira’s condition and proceeded to pull out the boy’s half-hard dick from his boxers. He brought his tongue along the shaft, then running his teeth gently over the twitching head. The sensations shot jitters up Akira’s spine, and he wriggled where he sat, still tied up by his own clothing. 

“It's weird how you're everything I've wanted… but you don't taste special at all.” Akechi spoke softly, breath also run a little ragged from their activity. “If I stole your heart,could I finally get a taste of that flavor… that feeling.” 

What it's like to be loved. 

Akechi continued half-assedly licking at the dick in his hand while dragging it up along Akira’s general pelvic area as well. As if he wasn't quite focused on what he was doing, without any goal of making the other cum in mind. 

“Everything I've done was for him. But I'm doing this because I want to...so since you won't be needing it anymore, maybe you should give it to me.” His voice sounded languid. Akira seemed too delirious to reply.

Akechi stripped off his pants and threw it to the side. He stood naked, with only his dress shirt hanging loosely off his body. There wasn't anything even remotely resembling lube in the room, but Akechi had always been a resourceful boy. 

He grabbed the gun off the table and shot Akira once through the arm. Akira’s eyes shot open and he let out a gargled scream. Left arm grabbing tightly onto the new gaping hole in his other limb. The amount of sweat dripping from his pretty face tripled, and his eyes lost clarity as if unable to focus on the new orifice in his body.

Akechi was slightly mesmerized by the look of red growing larger on Akira’s white knit turtleneck, like a camellia flower blooming in a field of muddy snow. He didn’t have all the time in the world however, so he placed a foot against the bruised hand which was still gripping to that hole, applying pressure which induced more noises from the loser boy. 

He didn’t know what he was doing. It was like a bird just fucking around on a foggy evening. This was the last chance Akechi had with the boy he liked, so he was just going to go all in.

Kicking his first love over, making the boy’s head hit the ground with a loud thump, he once again stooped down to mount him by the waste. 

“This is for your sake. We can’t do it without some liquid.”His voice came out soft, as even Akechi was having a hard time really being fully there with how dreamlike this whole sequence was getting. Akira tried to struggle, but his movements were very weak, as if he couldn’t put energy into his limbs. It didn’t help when Akechi stuck two fingers into the bullet hole, fingering the wound until goopy red pulsing blood gushed out, spilling onto his hand like fresh cum. Except red and more necessary for survival. 

For a second, Akechi worried about Akira’s state of health. But it dawned on him he wasn’t supposed to leave this room alive anyways. “I can’t get distracted…” He mumbled, mostly to himself as he started to finger himself with the innapropriate lube substitute. “I’ve never done this with blood before...this will probably be the last time I do it like this too.”

There was little to no response from Akira, besides low heaving shallow breaths and the moist sound of him trying to swallow his own spit. 

It felt a little awkward, but just thinking about how Akira’s blood was being smeared inside of him got his dick quite excited in record time. Hopefully it would work out, but Akechi had been done in raw before so it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

With minimal preparation, he fit himself onto Akira’s now quite flaccid cock, forcing the thing into himself and jerking his body as the other boy let out noises of discomfort. Goro leaned in and bit Akira’s ear, whispering, “Get hard already. This’ll be your last chance to do it before I escort you to Hell.”

He wasn’t even sure if Akira really heard what he was saying, since the boy still looked dazed from not only the residual drugs, but the overwhelming pain from a bullet now aching in his arm. None of that really mattered to Akechi, however. All he wanted was for his dick to get hard, and enough stimulation should induce a bodily reaction regardless of what his victim wanted.

“I’m doing this for you..,” The beautiful brunette straight up lied, “you can call it a final gift. From your dearest rival.” He said it with a grunt as he rolled his hips over and over again into Akira’s groin. Akira was lying flat on the floor, but he was evidently still alive as groans still emerged from his chapped lips. Looking closely, Akechi could see water brimming in the boy’s eyes, and it brought even more excitement to him than seeing him battered to begin with. 

As the dick deep in Akechi’s ass got fatter with blood pumping into it, his pace increased as he thrust it into himself, as if starving for climax. He wanted more. He wanted to have more and more and more and more and more and more and more of Akira inside of himself. He grabbed Akira by the collar and forcefully brought the beaten boy into a deep kiss, trying to sink his teeth into the fleshy pink tongue for a second time that afternoon. 

Nothing was enough. This moment was the rising action to the peak in his story. Or it was it’s own peak in his story with that dirty ugly boy who made him feel the angriest besides his own disgusting excuse of a father. He didn’t plan to live very long anyways, so this encounter was something he wanted to keep with him forever. As a fond memory. Or more.

“I…,” he breathed, as he continued pleasuring his dying rival. “I don’t hate you, Akira…”

Could Akira even really hear him? He was responding physically, but he hadn’t said a word this whole time.

“I might...even like you.” 

He looked Akira in the eye, and Akira looked back at him before climaxing. Goro felt full, but not satisfied. He was never satisfied.

“I like you.”

His hand reached to the ground next to them where he’d dangerously left his revolver, swiftly sticking it into Akira’s mouth.

“How about you?” He asked.

Akira couldn’t reply. His eyes just continued to stare into Akechi’s, and he could even see his own reflection in the dim grey of the scruffy boy’s eyes.

He pulled the trigger, and the back of Akira’s head burst open as blood splattered against the wall and floor behind him. His body slammed to the ground, limp and unmoving, but the blood in his lower regions still remained evidently in place.

“Ha ha…” Akechi chuckled to himself as he continued to thrust himself onto the corpse’s cock. In the back of his mind he’d imagined the final shot would make him cum, but life didn’t always give what you want it to give. He continued for what felt like ages, defiling the lifeless body beneath him until pearl white liquid splat onto the waist of Akira’s body. 

Akechi sat in silence. What was he even doing? He had a schedule to attend to today, but he hadn’t checked the time in who knows how long. Where did he even put his cellphone?

Did it even really matter?

He still felt unsatisfied. Looking down at the object beneath him. Glassy eyed, not a look of fear or dismay. It was a blank expression, as if not thinking anything at all. 

“What were you thinking?” He asked. But there was no reply. “I never knew what was going through your mind, even to the very end. Did you know what I was thinking about?”

No reply.

He shot multiple times into the chest until the chamber was empty. Blood bubbled out and spread across the shirt and leaked down the body to the floor. Akechi leaned over and licked at it. The taste was disgusting, thick iron and a mix of sweat and dirt. He thought of spitting it out, but he swallowed each drop that his tongue lapped up. 

Grabbing the shirt, he pulled it up over the body’s head, removing it completely, leaving the corpse’s chest completely open for viewing. A few holes decorated it, and upon inspection, the dull shine of a bullet was still visible deep inside. He stuck his fingers into each hole, and the resistance was soft, fleshy. Bloody and squishy. Acting purely on impulse, he stood up on now wobbly knees, finding his blazer and pulling out a pocket knife which he always kept in his inner pocket. Returning to the body, he stabbed the blade right into the center of the body’s chest cavity, digging into it to create a larger hole.

He kept digging and digging, until blood was spilled onto his entire hands and the blood shined a dull blackish red in the dim light of the interrogation room. The deceased’s organs peaked out, appearing a glossy color upon being exposed to artificial light. 

“The one who’s heart is getting stolen this time...is yours, Joker.” Akechi said that to no one in particular as he ripped the heart out of the body and lifted it high above his head. Placing it to the light, it looked beautiful and dark, totally still like a doll’s heart rather than a flesh and blood organ. “It’s mine now, Akira. I’ll accept it as a late birthday present…” He laughed again to himself. For some reason he wasn’t satisfied.

Bringing the heart to his lips, he ran his tongue across its skin. The taste was awful, as expected, but the warmth seemed to be urging him to continue. Sinking his teeth into the organ, blood splurged out as if popping a xiao long bao. He lapped up the leaking liquid, and began digging his teeth deeper into the organ as his motivation perked up. 

Akira was his.   
Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. The boy who would serve him amateur coffee on late work nights.   
Was inside of him.

It was difficult to swallow, but he forced the chunks of raw meat down his throat, coughing up some pieces that refused to go down. “It’s not as nasty as your coffee..,” he laughed and coughed at the same time. The urge to vomit rushed up his throat, and he clasped his hand to his mouth, trying to keep it all in.

His efforts were in vain, as some of what he’d ingested regurgitated back out onto his victim’s now quite desecrated corpse. 

“Oops...Mother always said not to waste food…” He picked up the pieces that tried to escape, and re-swallowed them. It was nasty. The taste was horrible. But Akechi felt satisfied.

“Maybe I’d take the rest of you too, but I guess I don’t really need it...as long as I have your heart with me, Joker.” And the boy smiled. Maybe it was even genuine, he didn’t really know, but he found himself smiling. He lay himself down beside the other body, wrapping an arm around it. His mind wasn’t thinking about much of anything, but he enjoyed the remaining warmth until it finally all dissipated. 

 

He gathered up his discarded clothes and put them back on. The blazer mostly covered up the stains that covered his dress shirt, but he would just have to give up on the bits that were stuck in his hair. Akechi would just have to shower when he got home.

Looking down at the corpse of the room’s guard as he headed towards the door, he smiled again. “I hope you enjoyed the show, sir.” A brief nod. And he finally opened the door and left the room. 

Today was a good day.

 

__

 

OMAKE

 

__

 

“He took about 2 hours in the room to kill Akira. How can it take someone so long.” The team had gathered after the whole fake death scheme, and Futaba was very perplexed by this odd information they had. “We assumed he’d just shoot you or something how can that take 2 hours!!”

Akira twisted at his hair in thought. “Maybe I...missed out on something amazing.”

“What?”

The supposed-to-be-dead boy put his face in his hands. “I definitely missed out on something mind blowing. With how he is he’ll never tell me what happened.”

Futaba smacked his head, “You idiot!! You’re giving me unwanted imagery right now!”

Akira looked up at her while gripping his head. “What kind of imagery? I really can’t imagine what could have gone down in there.”

The hacker grimaced as she turned away from Akira. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore, you’re nasty.”

The banter continued into the dead of the night...

**Author's Note:**

> i lied he didn't get vored he only got his heart vored i played you all for fools


End file.
